


The guy from english lit

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is as distressed as i am when i lose something, M/M, Student AU, Uni AU, fictional fictional work by me, i actually wrote something like that in german once, never finished it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is boring, so every little distraction is great. When Thorin finds an USB stick in the library's Computer he doesn't expect anything that follows this discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guy from english lit

**Author's Note:**

> Twin Death is copyright by me. I wrote it once upon a time.
> 
> THIS IS THE 100th FIC I POST ON THE ARCHIVE!!!! LET'S PARTY!!!

10.you left your USB  
flash drive in the library computer and i had to go through your files to  
figure out who you are and i ended up reading the entirety of this book you’re  
working on and wow you’re actually really good???? ([XX](http://grantere.tumblr.com/post/103436689839/list-of-aus-i-really-need-to-see-written-i-got))

 

* * *

 

Thorin sat down into the worn out chair. The library smelled of old books and stale air. IT was quite, almost deafening so. No one dared to even breathe louder than necesary. While Thorin turned on the Computer a sudden flashing light caught his eye. An USB-stick was still in it's port. While he waited for the Computer to finally finish, he played with the idea of simply pulling it out, but there was the possiblity that he might find out who it belonged to. Or he'd end up destoying the files.

   "Well then." The two loudly spoked words brought the Attention of his neighbours upon him. Flinching under the hard glares he ducked behind the Computer Screen and opened the Folder.

> _BB USB_

_ >History _

_ >English_

_ >Spanish_

_ >Twin Death _

Despite knowing it better, Thorin clicked on _Twin Death_. The Folder containe three documents, titled _Chapter 1_ till _Chapter 3_. As he opened the first one, he felt only slightly guilty. As he began to read, he leaned in a Little.

_The wind blew over the plain where the Young woman stood. Her Long blond hair blowed around her face and she brushed it out of her Vision every now and then. Her two companions stood a few feet behind her. Lord Gadner stood calmly, Holding his horse by the reins. Ono was more nervous, watching the forest a few miles away._

_"My Lady, we should not stay in the near of this forest any longer than necessary." He said, his short dark hair shining in the bright sunlight._

_"Ono, what have i taught you?" Cassandra turned and her armour and sword caught the light, flashing brightly. "There is no Need to worry about such things here. We are no longer in danger." Walking back she picked up her reins from the ground, her horse Lifting his head in the process. "But we should continue our was to Melsad._

Thorin exhaled, the Prolog already captivating enough for him. As he read on, he drawn deeper into the Story and he fell in love with the characters. He was slightly annoyed when the Story suddenly cut off and he was left in the middle of an excitnig escape from the Castle in Melsad.

He sighed and closed the three documents. He was supposed to work now, but hell it was way too boring to think about Metall lurgy when there was something as interessting as this book. Because it was obviously inteded to be one. Putting his chin in his Hand, he stared at the Screen the _Twin Death_ Folder open.

The sun was Setting outside already as he watched the other students walk by. Some hurried to classes, others chatted with friends and other simply listened to Music. The doors to the old library were directly across from Thorin and he saw a small guy hurry towards the door, his Long red scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

He was flushed and looked panicked. First he talked to the receptionist and fidgeded as the old man there looked for something. Apparently he had lost something. But what ever was missing didnt seem to be at the reception. The Little guy seemed Close to cry right there and then, but he got a grip. Thorin looked down on his Screen still empty safe the opened Folder.

The small guy came towards him and now Thorin regoncnised him. He was in the same english class as he was, sitting a few rows down and to the right. There was always a dark haired woman by his side, who was as loud as he was quiet. To his suprise, the guy stopped at his place. There were tears in his eyes and Thorin looked at him worriedly. 

   "Sorry." He said with tear-heavy voice. "Do you...Do you..." He sobbed and Thorin immediatly stood up, only to stand awkwardly by his side while the other tried to regain his composture. "USB stick." He sobbed out.

   "Yes, it's still in the port!" Thorin exclaimed, already Feeling the eyes of the other students on them. The small guy gave something like a happy sob and rubbed his eyes dry.

   "Thank god, my homework is saved on that Thing." He said and Thorin bowed down to force the cmputer to spit the USB stick out.

   "Ah, thank you." The small guy said.

   "I'm sorry, but i read the book you are working on. It's really good." Thorin blurted out half-whispering. The smile was heartbreakinling cute.

   "Really. I haven't really Show anyone the stuff i'm working on. It's actually pretty shitty." There was a slight blush on the other's cheeks.

   "Nonono!" Thorin said hurriedly. "It's great. I love the world buildling and everything. It's captivating and incredible."

   "I'm Bilbo, by the way." Stretching out his Hand the small guy smiled. softly. "And really: Thank you. but i dont think it'S good enough to be read by anyone, whether it's accident or not."

   "I'm Thorin. And i will prove it to you. Continue to write and i will Show you it's good. We have english lit together, dont we?" Bilbo nodded. "Then give me your USB stick the next time we see each other. I have my Laptop with me suring lectures. I will read it. I want to read it, okay?" Bilbo chocked out a laugh.

   "Fine. But don't be angry at me if it's shit."

   "It won'T be! I've read the first three chapters, it's great!" Thorin grinned excitedly. Blushing one last time, Bilbo looked to the floor.

   "Well then, see you in english lit." He waved at Thorin, who waved back.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commeting!  
> Have a nice 10th of December!


End file.
